The Return of Jetts Ninjago Truth and Dare
by Nicole Jett
Summary: Thats right! After being taken down before the second chapter could be aired (yes aired), its back with a new co-host and better creativity!
1. Chapter 1

In Nikki's apartment in NYC, Nikki and Kaz sat on a tan couch in the living room. Kaz sat in a meditative pose, breathing in and out slowly and quietly, while Nikki sat crisschross with a laptop in her lap. She loudly played Maps by Maroon 5

"Bleeehhhhh..." Nikki groaned and over dramaticly leaned on Kaz

"What?" Kaz sighed

"I still cant believe they took down my dare show!" Nikki pouted

"I know, but what can you do? It is their site, they can do what they want" Kaz put a hand on Nikki's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her

"I kno- hey," Nikki suddenly smiled," That one girl gave me some things I can do to put it back up! Kaz, get the smoke grenades, Jetts Ninjago Truth and Dare is comin' back!" Nikki jumped up in excitment

"Wait, really?" Kaz asked. Nikki nodded grinning, Kaz smiled

"And I have an idea. I need to go make some calls, "Nikki made an odd whistle, "DJ, Anderson, to my office!" DJ (Tazerling) and Anderson (Rammstone) followed her to her office (which was really her parents office). Kaz sighed, laughed a little and walked the office

**That's right folks, Jetts Ninjago Truth and Dare is coming back! Here're the rules: **

**Truths and dares aloud! **

**You can dare Kai, Zane, Lloyd, Jay, Cole, Nya, Wu, Misako, Garmadon, Overlord, Pythor, and the other Serpentine (to many to name) **

**You can also dare Nikki (me), Kaz, and my newest co-host! She will be introduced in the next chapter **

**OC's accepted in only certain dares. In my last dare show so many were the same dare... **

**And let's keep it appropriate please! **

**And also, if you could send in truths and dares via PM, that would be great**!

**Peace and love to everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

Nikki and Kaz walk to Nikki's parents warehouse. Nikki grabbed a giant key ring and started trying each one of them while humming Suit and Tie by Justin Timberlake

"Long as I got my suit and tie, ima leave on the floor tonight ...something something something something something something, let me show you a few things" she sang. After a while of trying keys Kaz spoke up,

"Maybe I should try finding the key" she suggested

"Naw, I got- " Nikki started but dropped the keys, "...crap..."

**ONE HOUR LATER**

"Ok, this is the last k- crap!" Nikki dropped the keys again

"Uuuuggghhhh" Kaz sighed

**ANOTHER HOUR LATER**

Nikki went through the keys again

"one more ti- DARNNIT!" She shouted as she dropped them.

"May I?" Kaz asked

"Have at it"

Kaz grabbed the key ring, looked at it, grabbed a key and tried it. It opened the door. Kaz smiled and walked in, while Nikki just stared in awe

**ON STAGE**

"Hello everyone! Im Nikki, if you didnt remember. And this is Kaz!" Kaz waved and smiled, showing her cat fangs

"Today we have two new hostesses! First, please welcome Peyton Holloway!" Nikki continued and Peyton walked out

"Sup everyone!" Peyton said

"And for our mystery hostess, give it up for my good friend, The Shadows Hunter- Shakira Parker!" Kaz said and Shakira walked out and did a sallute/wave and smiled. They sat down in fancy chairs in a cutesy little room.

"Now for our contestents!" Nikki said and dropped a smoke bomb. The Ninja, Nya, Wu, Garmadon and Misako appear in chairs.

"Man! We're back..." Kai slumped back in his chair

The Overlord appeared in a glass box, and Pythor and the other Serphentine appeared in cages

"How DARE you put me in a box!" The Overlord screeched

"Let me out of here now!" Pythor demanded. Nikki laughed

"Pffft hahaha! Not gonna happen." Nikki said "Now on with the dares!"

"First dare is from... Me! As they all are." Peyton said "First dare, Kai!"

"Of course..." Kai said while making a face. Kaz whacked him upside the head

"Raphael impersonater. Continue, Peyton" Kaz motioned to Peyton

"Go around town screaming "the sky is falling!"" Peyton continue. Before he could protest, Nikki dropped a smoke bomb next to him and he disappeared.

**In Town**

"I cant believe I have to do this... THE SKY IS FALLING! THE SKY IS FALLING!" He screamed.

"CHICKEN LITTLE!" Nikki screamed running around like an idiot

"Honey! Get the frying pan, its that crazy dude from TV!" A middle age man told his wife

"Frying pan this!" Peyton hit the man in the face with a bat

"Shakira," Kaz said

"Yes Kaz?"

"Do you think we should bring them back before things get worse?"

"Yes Kaz." Kaz dropped a smoke bomb bring them all back.

**IN The Warehouse**

"CHICKE- Oh, we're back..." Nikki said. She coughed and dusted off her clothes embarrassed and sat down. Kaz grabbed the dare cards

"Next dare is for Zane! You have to get down into your boxers and propose to Pixal..." Kaz trailed off and Zane looked horrified. Nikki laughed extremely hard and dropped a smoke bomb in the process. Pixal appeared

"What is going on? Where am I" She questioned and looked around fantically

"Jetts Ninjago Truth and Dare. Now go in this room and wait for Zane!" Nikki pushed her into a room before she could do anything. "ZANE! GET IN THEIR WITH YOUR LADY!"Nikki shouted and pushed him in their handing him a ring.

"Oh my...!" Pixel said when she spotted Zane, only in his boxers

"U-um... Pixal... Will you marry me?" Zane stuttered getting down on one knee. Pixal didnt say anything.

"CREEP!" She shouted and kicked Zane where no man ever wants to be kicked and walked out. Everyone was stunned when they saw what happened, as they were watching everything from a flat screen TV. Nikki soon started laughing like mad and told Kaz to take care of Pixal. Kaz threw a smoke bomb at Pixal and she disappeared. Nikki was still laughing when Zane walked out, fully dressed.

"I am never doing that again." Zane sad, pouting slightly while Kaz patted him on the back in an attempt to comfort him. Nikki was still laughing, so Shakira grabbed he dare cards.

"The next one is for Jay. You have to get in a speedo and run a marathon" Shakira said trying to keep a straight face and laugh. Nikki laughed even more.

"Who's sending these?!" They asked. Nikki, Kaz, and Shakira pointed to Peyton. She frowned

"I said that before!" Peyton said.

"Now go!" Nikki said and dropped a smoke bomb.

**In Town**

Jay found himself in the middle of town wearing a speedo. A group a men laughed and whistled at him

"SHUT UP! Well, guess I might as well get running!" He said and started running quickly

"Hey you?! What do you think you're doing kid?!" A policeman asked

"Running a marathon! What're you doing?!"

"Arresting you!" The cop got his cuffs and tazer

"You never catch me!" Jay started running faster. The officer tazzed him and threw him in the car

Back in the warehouse

"Well that's unfortunate " Nikki said like it was nothing. "Next dare! Cole! Dump your cake into the mouth of a dragon!"

"But-" Cole started but was cut off

"Butts are for kicking! Just do it!" Nikki said and dropped a smoke bomb. A black dragon and a bag full of cake appeared. Shakira pushed him foward with a straight face trying to hide her amusment

"Here boy... Open up" Cole said attempting to befriend the dragon, the dragon roared in his face and ate him. Kaz squeaked in surprise.

"Tammy's a girl fool!" Nikki shouted loud enough for Cole to hear.

"Thats all for now folks! See ya next time on Jetts Ninjago Truth and Dare!" Peyton waved with the others

**Wassup peeps! Now before you all kill me for not updating sooner, im SOOOOOO sorry! School has been a huge pain in the... Im not my sister so ima say Donkey. School has been a huge pain in the donkey... Yeah whatever. Anyway, please review and send in those dares! Please through PM though if you can *puppy dog pout with a bunch of little five-year-old girls* Anyway, later!**

**Peace and love to everyone!**


	3. 3: Nikki Loves A Lot Of People

**DEAR READERS: THOUGH PeytonHolloway11 HAS CHANGED HER NAME TO Taco-Chick SHE WILL STILL BE KNOWN AS Peyton**

Nikki and Shakira walked out to the mail box

"Yep! Best. Book. Ever!" Said Nikki, babiliing about her favorite book, All The Truth That's In Me by Julie Berry. Shakira merely nodded with a small smile. Nikki opened the mail box and screamed.

"WHat?!" Shakira grabbed her blaster and loaded Hunter into it (for all you who dont know, Shakira is my OC for Slugterra and Hunter is her Infurnus. And all those whodont watch Slugterra... GOOGLE! Or ask me"

"There are no dares!" Nikki said horrified. Shakira looked into the mail box curiously. It was empty except for a spider, which crawled into Nikki's hand.

"Hey Jim!" Nikki said to the spider and let it crawl back into the mail box. It soluted and Nikki closed the door.

"...You named it?" Shakira questioned

"Duh! He's part of my spider army" Nikki smiled proudly. Shakira just looked at her like she was crazy. ...Which everyone was sure she was

**On Stage**

"Hello everyone! I'm afraid have terrible news..." Nikki said. Everyone looked at her curiously, excluding Kaz and Shakira, and Peyton who was nowhere to be seen.

"We have recieved no dares" Kaz continued for her. The Ninja grinned and cheered, but Nikki cut them off

"No cheering! So because we got no dares, I called in backup" Nikki smiled and dropped a smoke bomb. Three more chairs appeared, a dark blue one, a green one, and alight blue one.

"Everyone welcome our guests!" A short girl with long wavy blondish hair and blue eyes walked in along with an average curly brunette guy with brown eyes and a young small girl with long straight light brown hair and grey-ish blue eyes.

"These are my siblings! Mickayla, also known as Mickey. Ronald, or Ronny. And Hannah! ...Just Hannah!" She pointed to the short girl, the boy and the young girl. Mickeyplopped down on the dark blue chair and typed on her phone while Ronny and Hannah sat down

"Now that introductions are over, time for the dares! Mickey, yours please" Kaz asked and Mickey put her phone away and got her dare card.

"I dare Kai to sing Maps by Maroon 5" Hannah and Nikki jumped up screaming 'YES!' and pumped their fist in the air

"I love you" Nikki said to her sister and Mickey flipped her hair over her shoulder

"Who doesnt?" She asked making a face to try to seem attractive

"...Do you really want me to answer that?" There was a silence till a loud 'OW!' was heard throught the warehouse. Shakira rolled her eyes and dropped a smoke bomb

**IN NYC PLAZA**

"HELLO EVERYONE-" Kai started but was cut off

"AHHHH THE SKY IS FALLING AGAIN!" A man with a bat in print on his face screamed and ran inside an appartment building

"CHICKEN LITTLE" Mickey screamed

"THATS WHAT I SAID" Nikki screamed back at her

"...Right... Anyway! I'm here to sing a song for you!" Kai continued and the music for Maps started

I miss the taste of a sweeter life  
>I miss the conversation<br>I'm searching for a song tonight  
>I'm changing all of the stations<p>

I like to think that we had it all  
>We drew a map to a better place<br>But on that road I took a fall  
>Oh baby why did you run away?<p>

I was there for you  
>In your darkest times<br>I was there for you  
>In your darkest nights<p>

But I wonder where were you?  
>When I was at my worst<br>Down on my knees  
>And you said you had my back<br>So I wonder where were you?  
>When all the roads you took came back to me<p>

So I'm following the map that leads to you  
>The map that leads to you<br>Ain't nothing I can do  
>The map that leads to you<br>Following, following, following to you  
>The map that leads to you<br>Ain't nothing I can do  
>The map that leads to you<br>Following, following, following

I hear your voice in my sleep at night  
>Hard to resist temptation<br>'Cause something strange has come over me  
>And now I can't get over you<br>No, I just can't get over you

I was there for you  
>In your darkest times<br>I was there for you  
>In your darkest nights<p>

But I wonder where were you?  
>When I was at my worst<br>Down on my knees  
>And you said you had my back<br>So I wonder where were you?  
>When all the roads you took came back to me<p>

So I'm following the map that leads to you  
>The map that leads to you<br>Ain't nothing I can do  
>The map that leads to you<br>Following, following, following to you  
>The map that leads to you<br>Ain't nothing I can do  
>The map that leads to you<p>

Oh oh oh  
>Oh oh oh<br>Yeah yeah yeah  
>Oh oh oh<p>

Oh, I was there for you  
>Oh, in your darkest time<br>Oh, I was there for you  
>Oh, in your darkest nights<p>

Oh, I was there for you  
>Oh, in your darkest time<br>Oh, I was there for you  
>Oh, in your darkest nights<p>

But I wonder where were you?  
>When I was at my worst<br>Down on my knees  
>And you said you had my back<br>So I wonder where were you?  
>When all the roads you took came back to me<p>

So I'm following the map that leads to you  
>The map that leads to you<br>Ain't nothing I can do  
>The map that leads to you<br>Following, following, following to you  
>The map that leads to you<br>Ain't nothing I can do  
>The map that leads to you<br>Following, following, following

He finished and their was a moment of silence til a silly string bomb hit him, and he was covered in multi colored silly string.

"HEY!"

"Good arm" Peyton smirked to Ronny

"Thanks" He smiled back at her.

"I prefer Adam Lavignes version better" Nikki wispered to Kaz who nodded in agreement. Kai sighed annoyed and dropped a smoke bomb

**IN THE WAREHOUSE**

"HEY! HOW'D YOU GET MY SMOKE BOMBS?!" Ronny had Nikki over his shoulder when she tried to attack Kai for stealing some of her smoke bombs.

"ANDY! CODE 3!' Kaz called one of the few human workers. A man wearing a bad ninja costume ran in, grabbed Nikki and ran out. A silence was there for a moment til Ronny spoke up

"..I guess Ill read my dare now... I dare the five ninja and Nya to play Slender: The Eight Pages in a dark room" Ronny read of the dare card.

"I LOVE YOU TOO" Nikki's head popped in the door way til Andy carried her away again.

"Well, come on" Shakira grabbed a laptop and guided them away

IN NIKKI'S DARK OFFICE ROOM

"Holy crap its dark in here" Jay hissed

"No duh genius" Kai rolled his eyes and Cole started up the game.

"So, we just have to collet eight pages. Cant be that hard right?"

**FIVE MINUTES LATER**

"Great, a page" Lloyd said. Cole started looking for the second page when the screen started getting fuzzy. They all screamed when Slenderman popped up on the screen.

**BACK WITH THE OTHERS**

The screams of the ninja and Nya was heard all through out the warehouse. Nikki (who finally got away from Andy) sat with Hannah on her lap. The ninja walked back inwith terrified faces. Zane had been carrying Jay, who was to scared to move

"Should we introduce them to Technoshipping?" Kaz whispered to Shakira, who smirked at her and nodded evilly

"Sounds like you had fun" Mickey said sarcasticly typing on her phone

"Kids, always on their phones" Misako shook her head. Mickey head popped up emedietly after Misako said that

"IM 21!" Mickey screamed and went to attack Misako. Ronny picked her up and put her on his shoulder. Garmadon got in front of Misako protectivly

"Aww... Old people love!" Hannah gushed

"Well that was the last dare from our guests RONNY GET HER OUT OF HERE!" Nikki shouted. Ronny waved to the camera, said a quick goodbye and fast-walked out with Mickey pounding on his back screaming at him. Their was an awkward moment of silence till Hannah broke it oddly

"MANIACS!" Hannah shouted and walked away. Their was another moment of silence

"Thats my baby sister! Well, I guess thats it f-" Nikki was cut off by Anderson, her Rammstone slug hopping in carrying dare cards

"OH MY FLIPPEN MONKEY BALLS WE HAVE DARES!" Nikki screamed and grabbed the dare cards. Anderson sighed and hopped out

"Yep! Your welcome" Peyton walked in

"I luvs you!" Nikki hugged her. Or tackled her. Probably both. Peyton sat down after Nikki let her go. Kaz grabbed the dare cards

"Ok, first. Zane, you have to battle Peyton!" Kaz read. Zane went wide eyed and Peyton whipped out a steal baseball bat.

"COME 'ERE ROBOT!" Peyton shouted and chased Zane

"NINDROID!" Jay shouted. Kai whacked him upside the head "OW!"

Peyton chased Zane through out the warehouse. Zane tried to fight back with his shurikens, but Peyton crushed them with her bat.

"Ok, thats enough!" Nikki called. Peyton was beating Zane with her bat. She flipped her hair and calmly walked back to her chair. Zane walked back to his chair pissed.

"You look happy! Ok, now for a truth" Nikki said "How FREAKIN' old are you?!"

"Well, I've concluded that before my memory switch was turned off, I had been with my father for about a year. After that, it had been 15 years before Sensei Wu hadfound me. Its been almost 4 years since then. So, I am almost 20 years old." Zane added up

"Whooaaaaa..." Everyone said.

"Well, I think its about time for the last dare. Kaz, would you please?" Nikki handed Kaz a dare card

"Ok, last! Lloyd, you have to adopt a dog" Kaz read

"That doesnt seem so bad" Lloyd shrugged.

"Yeah, until the truth part of the dare comes in" Shakira whispered reading the dare over Kaz's shoulder. Nikki stuffed some cash in Lloyds pocket and dropped a smoke bomb on his head

**IN A RANDOM PET SHOP**

"Here are our dogs!" a perky middle aged woman showed Lloyd some dogs.

"Ill take that one, please" Lloyd said, pointing to a pure white puppy with little bits of black. The lady picked it up and handed it to Lloyd. He looked at it, it wasa girl. It licked his face and he grinned. The lady smiled and handed him a certifikate

"She needs a name" The lady smiled at him. He looked at the puppy for a moment and filled out the paper.

Nikki, kaz, Peyton, and Shakira had been looking at the animals.

"Oh my gosh! Look at that kitty!" Peyton gushed pointing a brown kitten with dark brown stripes.

"They have slugs here?" Shakira looked astonished at the young sleeping Tazerling

"Kaz!" Nikki called. Kaz walked over from the cats to the hamster area where Nikki was

"Yes?" Kaz asked. Nikki held her hands behind her back looking at a small grey and white hamster

"Take the smoke bombs, I have some business to take care of" she didnt turn around when answering

"You dont mean...?"

"Yes. Im adopting a pet"

"Oh dear" Kaz took all except one smoke bomb "Just out of curiousity, what are you getting?" Kaz eyed her

"You'll find that out in the next episode" Nikki turned her head to Kaz and winked at her, then turned her head back around. Kaz rolled her eyes and went back to the others and dropped a smoke bomb.

**BACK IN THE WAREHOUSE**

Lloyd carried his new puppy in

"Oh my god! So cute!" All the girls (excluding Nikki) squealed. Lloyd put the puppy on the floor and it trotted over to Kaz

"Whats its name?" She asked him

"I havent found a name for her yet" He admitted. Peyton followed the puppy as it walked away from the group, everyone else failing to notice this. Lloyd sat down andPeyton came back in carrying a bucket, the puppy following her

"Ok now for a truth. The dog peed on your candy! You mad bro?" Peyton asked with a smirk. Lloyd went wide eyed and grabbed the bucket, looking at the wet contents in it. He sighed pissed

"Yes, yes I am. Nikki, do you have a computer? I need to look up how to train a dog..." Lloyd sighed trying to keep his cool. Kaz patted his shoulder giving him a smallsmile.

"Kaz, take him and his puppy to my office and help him look up dog training." Kaz nodded and left with a slight blush, taking Lloyd and his puppy with her. "I dont want her peeing on my stuff... Well, thats all for today!" Nikki, Shakira and Peyton waved to the cameras

**Ello govina's! To anyone who's reading, im sorry I have not updated! I would've sooner, but my little sister accidently deleted this when I was almost done with I spent a good amount of time trying to re-write it, and when I was about half way into it, my older sister showed me how to recover it. Soooo... yeah... Thank myolder sister otherwise it would've taken me A LOT longer to update. Ok, before i forget, I wanna thank everyone who reviewed in the first and second chapters! Itmeans a butt-load to me! (thats a good thing!) **

**Ok, now, for those who read my story, I need a little help from YOU with TWO things. (1) I want YOU to to help me get a name for Lloyds new puppy! PM me with your namefor her. I'll select 3 names: her first name, her middle name, and... her second middle name. And to help, here's her appearence:**

**Short snow white fur with black tips on her ears and and tail. She's a Lab mix so help with her body shape, you can probably just google it to get an idea, just imagineher fur with what I told you. She also has dark emerald green eyes with specks of gold. She's ALSO the runt, so she's rather tiny. Around 4 weeks old.**

**Ok! (2) I want YOU to guess Nikki's new pet! You can guess from:**

**Parrot**

**Dog**

**Cat**

**Hamster**

**Slug**

**Snake**

**Rat**

**Thats it! Oh! Before i forget, make sure to check out PeytonHolloway11 NinjaDare Show! Its totally AWESOME! Thats it for now!**

**Peace and love to everyone!**


End file.
